


Shirley's Walk

by mabistars



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabistars/pseuds/mabistars
Summary: Anne was only trying to be a good friend.





	Shirley's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Anne Fandom! This is my gift to @\gilbertsannegirl on tumblr, I really hope you like it!

Anne should be happy, after all, she had finished her degree with honours in English, her career dream for so long. She had three amazing kindred spirits who laughed with her all night, Roy who danced with her and complimented her looks with the most delicate and poetic words and she even got to see Charlie Sloane with his future bride in all his glory and disdain for others. She could even forget the confused look from Roy when he saw her carrying lilies of the valley and not the violets he so charmingly sent.

However, Anne Shirley could never forget those words that came out of Phil’s mouth, almost as current gossip would always do between tea and biscuits but this time, it hit Anne so profoundly she couldn’t even begin to express her anger and sadness. Perhaps, that’s why a broken chain was in her hand this moment, for all she could do was play the part of the merriest woman at The Convocation but inside she was breaking, as fragile as the little pink heart which found its way naturally in her chest.

Anne didn’t try to escape the memory of the surprised glance from Gilbert when he saw his flowers in her hair, he almost looked the version of himself two years ago when they were so close, and she couldn’t even picture a world where he didn’t exist. However, it was the anguish hazel eyes she couldn’t escape from the most when she told him her card was full, a lie she didn’t try to elaborate to make it true, but she couldn’t be in his arms knowing that in a few hours he would belong to another.

Gilbert and Christine didn’t belong together. She was sure of it. She may be the wife he needed to open new paths to the high society, to be the doctor of a big city, perhaps even a surgeon for he didn’t lack the skill for it. But Gilbert was Gil, the boy who ran through the woods in Avonlea, who wasn’t afraid of getting his clothes dirty from all the farm work. He was the smartest man she would ever know but he was as humble. He wouldn’t fit in a world full of spectacle, social parties and gossip. No, Gilbert deserved a home, full of warm waiting for him to come from his patients, with a person who would accept his dreams and be as ambitious as him.

It was in this spirit, Anne decided that something must be done. Gilbert Blythe was about to make the worst mistake of his life and she couldn’t allow it for the sake of their old friendship. She thought of talking to Charlie Sloane about it, but he only thought of himself and of course, he would think this future marriage with a Stuart would be a lucky one for Gilbert. He could never understand. Moody was her next thought but he, even if one day he will lead a parish of his own, he couldn’t convince a stubborn man as Gilbert, he wouldn’t even have the right words to. Her last option would be Jo, Phil’s Jo, he was a kind and thoughtful man, she was sure he and Gilbert were acquainted but if she told him about this, he would surely tell his fiancé and then Phillipa would make this what it was not. Anne Shirley was NOT jealous of Gilbert’s relationship, she was only worried he was making a mistake. It was what a real friend would do, and she would be lucky if one day she was in the verge of doing a mistake as grand as this one and some of her closest friends would say something. Somehow, Roy’s face came to her mind, but she didn’t have time to analyse what her mind was trying to tell her, so she focused on more important and urgent business.

She dressed quietly and left Patty’s Place without waking up any of its inhabitants. It was very early in the morning, the sun had barely risen, but she couldn’t waste any time, in the worst-case scenario the proposal had been made yesterday and her walk would be in vain. What if Gilbert wouldn’t even want to see her? She couldn’t blame him, what she did at the dance was quite cruel and she wished she hadn’t done it, but she was so mad! All she could see when she looked at him was Christine, it would be impossible to dance with him without blurting all her hesitations about this arrangement. After all, she needed to be happy about him and his future and Anne had tried to convince herself all night that she should leave the things as they were but still, she could never forgive herself if something bad happened to Gilbert and she couldn’t prevent it. She would go to his boarding house and that was final.

She arrived there with such conviction but at the time her hand raised to knock at the door, all her momentum was gone. Anne felt more nervous today than she was yesterday with all the glam with her final ball as a Redmond student. She was a full B.A. graduated, a grown-up adult, she couldn’t be afraid of facing a man she knew since she was a child. Anne took a deep breath and greeted Mrs Nancy, very surprised to see her after all this time. It didn’t take long for Gilbert to show up at the little living room which Anne was walking in speed light, trying to calm herself.

“Anne? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?” Anne could notice Gilbert had just got out of bed, his curls were untamed and his face sleepy, she couldn’t help but gaze at those worried eyes which hadn’t looked at her for so long when there was no one else in the room. It was with a blush in her face, Anne reminded the reason she had come to visit him.

“Everything is perfectly fine, Gilbert, no need to worry.” His broad shoulders relaxed but still a puzzled look was in his face. How could she ever explain her line of thought to him? It wouldn’t be a problem if the reason she was worried was someone else, they would figure out a way to get out of the situation, together, but they hadn’t been friends, real friends for so long, Anne almost forgot what real intimacy was like between them.

“What is the reason for the visit then? “He looked through the window as if he was expecting something or avoiding looking at her direction. She couldn’t blame him for being hurt after everything but last night was surely the last strike.

“I needed to talk to you about something I’m worried about.” His eyes focused on hers for a second and she decided, or she would tell the truth, the whole truth right now or she would make something up and leave this uncomfortable situation as quickly as she could.

“Philippa told me about a rumour that, hmm how can I say this, SheheardthatyouaregoingtoaskChristinetomarryyou.” Anne bumbled without a second thought while a weird laugh came out of Gilbert’s mouth.

“What?”

“Are you going to marry Christine Stuart?” Anne was playing with her fingers and then with her purse, waiting for his answer while he paced around the room.

“Is this a joke to you, Anne?” It was her time to rise her walls up, how could he speak in such a way to her, she was only trying to help him.

“What do you mean with that?”

“Why it’s your business if I marry Christine Stuart or anyone else? You don’t want to be a part of my life, you made it very clear yesterday.” Anne was furious, and she couldn’t contain her anger any longer. He had always made her feel this way since they were children but if a fight was what he wanted, she would gladly give him.

“As your oldest friend, I felt it was my duty to tell you that I think you shouldn’t marry Christine, you don’t belong in her world and I firmly believe you would be making a mistake.”

“You think that, hm?” Gilbert laughed but no humour danced in his eyes, she never had seen him so disturbed, not even in that dreadful afternoon two long years ago. He kept rubbing his hair as if he was trying to be focused on something other than her and his rage towards her. What she had done, she should have listened to her mind yesterday and leave him be, happy or not, it would be his decision and not hers.

“I don’t think you should marry Royal Gardner either, you don’t belong in his world and I do firmly believe you would be making the greatest mistake of your life.” Gilbert was almost shouting at this moment and she was sure they had attracted all the attention of the other students who lived at the house.

“This isn’t about me or Roy and I’m not engaged.” Anne knew full well his persuasion technique to make this all about her, instead of facing his problems. She had done her duty, as his friend, it wouldn’t be her fault if he still went through with his plans.

“Yet.” She froze at his rapid answer. It was to be expected surely that Roy would ask her to marry him and she would surely say yes, wouldn’t she? Anne wasn’t so sure now looking at the intensity of Gilbert’s eyes as if he could read all her doubts and fears.

“Well, I just wanted to help you, as your friend. I’m sorry if I made you angry, Gilbert,” She gazed into his stare for a few moments, almost trying to memorize every feature of his in her mind as if she hadn’t learnt by heart every little line or edge of his face so long ago, longer than she would ever admit to. “I hope one day we can talk as we used to.”

Anne left without waiting for his answer. She longed for the solitude of her bedroom to cry her peace. She had done what she thought was right, but she was afraid, in the process, she had lost what remained of Gilbert’s friendship. If she could ever go back to their old days in Avonlea, him waiting always for her at the end of a school day, their heated talks and secretive jokes. She missed him so much, more than she could ever allow her heart to feel. She had cried and cried for weeks when they parted ways but with Roy and the distraction which he brought, she had survived. However, nothing was the same and a joy her life used to have never come back. She could never replace Gilbert with anyone.

Now, he was to be married to Christine Stuart. The tears started to fall from her eyes immediately and she didn’t dare to hold them back. If her words had enraged him so, that only could mean he was very sure of his decision. Perhaps, they were already engaged and when Anne got to Patty’s Place, Phillipa would be running the stairs telling her the happy news. She couldn’t even go home now. A walk to the graveyard which used to be her view in her first months could do her good and no cloud was in the sky, therefore the lack of an umbrella wouldn’t be a problem.

Anne walked around the gates repeatedly, trying to find a sense of all this mess. When they were young, Anne was sure Gilbert, her mortal enemy, would be marrying someone as Josie Pye and she wished for it, they surely deserved each other and all the devilish children they would have in their very unhappy marriage. However, when Anne and Gilbert became friends, she suddenly couldn’t remember a day where she thought what it would be like when he got married to someone. She was always so certain of his presence and friendship, she didn’t believe she would lose it someday to another girl, prettier and smarter for her now chum deserved nothing less. Gilbert tricked her once again, from enemy to friend and then to rejected lover. It was his fault they were now in no talking terms, he should have never asked her a thing he knew she couldn’t speak about it at the time. But still, Gilbert Blythe marrying? It sounded like a nightmare.

Christine Stuart was no woman to Gilbert and she was still very sure of the fact. He deserved a word of possibilities but still, nothing mattered more than his happiness. Perhaps, he was happy with her. Anne had seen them together many times at balls or social gatherings and they seemed to get along just fine. Anne was getting even angrier as she reminded the laugh she had heard after Christine said some joke that was surely very funny. Oh, Gilbert Blythe was the most infuriating man she had ever known.

She took all that back, she couldn’t care less if he was to marry. Let him be the fool this time if he didn’t want to hear her.

Anne needed to come back, soon Roy would be arriving with a promise to lunch at some restaurant she couldn’t remember the name. He had said great reviews about it just last night but as he told her all about it, Anne had been distracted with Christine hand’s permanence at Gilbert’s arm. She was surely not worried about showing her affections towards him for only one woman had stayed for so long at his side and it was her. Of course, in their case, it was all very platonic, and no one talked about a certain future engagement even if Anne remembered all the rumours that circulated about their friendship and the end of it.

She couldn’t reach her peace, so she decided to look inside some stores to clear her mind before going back to her routine. She stopped abruptly when her eye caught a chain just the same as the one she carried in her pocket. Anne entered the store and without a second thought, she was asking a friendly old man if he could fix the damage she had made.

“I remember the young man who bought this. I showed him other jewellery we have here, but he was determined to buy this chain.”

“Did he say why?” She quietly asked, afraid of the answer but she had gotten in this street in this exact store for a reason and she needed to know the purpose of his gift.

“He said he wanted something the person he was buying for could look at and remember the happiest moments of their lives and how much important she was to him. I hope you liked the gift, Miss, it won’t take long to fix it.” Anne could only nod. He still cared for her and she had been so rude and unforgivable.

“And a ring? Did he buy a ring?”

“No, he only bought this.” She still had time then to fix her mistake. She had been blind and foolish but no longer. It was time to go back to their old golden days, she was sure she could make him forgive her. And with time, perhaps Gilbert would see she was right, it was not reasonable to marry Christine or anyone else. He had time to marry and if he did…if he did marry anyone, that someone should surely be someone who could be his equal in all matters and support him in all his dreams. Anne couldn’t imagine anyone marrying Gilbert except…except…except herself!

How stupid she had been. All this time, worrying about this future engagement, seeing red every time he and Christine were together. It had all been for a simple reason, she was in love with Gilbert Blythe. She had always been. Oh, she could only hope she wasn’t too late but if she was, it all her fault. She had her chance two years ago and she had been so full of herself that she didn’t see she wasn’t ready to marry him then but now, if he asked, if she was lucky enough to be asked, she would say yes, yes, a thousand times.

A chain and a lunch forgotten, Anne ran as fast as she could to the boarding house. Gilbert was still there in his room, she was told, and it was with different anticipation she waited for him this time.

“Anne, I really don’t need more of this today.”

“Tell me the truth. Are you marrying Christine or not?” Gilbert was surprised by her confrontation, she could tell. She needed an answer, or her heart would burst with a sadness she wouldn’t be able to control.

“I’m not.”

Anne stood there with her mouth slightly open. He was not marrying Christine! It was all she wanted to hear but now she didn’t know how to respond. It was true he had bought her this delicate chain…the chain.

“I forgot it.”

“You forgot what?”

“The chain. I was walking and then I found the store where you bought it and I tried to get it fixed but then the owner told me why you bought it and, oh Gilbert, I knew it then.” Her hands were trembling while Gilbert tried to find answers in her eyes as mysterious as they always were.

“It’s very convenient you’re not engaged to Christine because I’m afraid I found myself scandalously in love with you, Gilbert Blythe.” Gilbert looked at her in awe and she never felt this much exposed, she only needed to know if she wasn’t too late and he still felt the same as two years ago. It was too much to ask, she knew but it was the only thing holding her together.

“Oh Anne, what a fool you are-“Anne was ready to start an argument but he interrupted her putting his delicate fingers in her lips “I was never with Christine, she was already engaged with someone else and I, I was and still am in love with you, as I’ve always been since the moment you broke that slate over my head.”

Anne was so happy, she launched herself in his arms, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw and… then he stopped her to finally join his lips with hers and she sighed with blissful adoration for the man of her dreams.

“I still need to talk to Roy but I will this afternoon and then…I’m yours. I’m so sorry for yesterday, for two years ago and for every time I’ve hurt you.”

He held her in his arms with such tenderness, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to leave his boarding house for a lifetime for she would never find a safer place than where she was now.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Anne-girl. You weren’t ready, I shouldn’t have asked you, I was impatient. It doesn’t matter anymore, we are together now.” He kissed her again then and she lost all her ability to form a coherent thought, but it was all worth it.

“But tell me, Queen Anne, why did your chain was broken?”

Her blush betrayed her embarrassment for what would come next.

“I broke it when Phil told me you were going to announce your engagement. I was furious.” Gilbert laughed, and Anne couldn’t hide the little smile in her face. She was content she could make fun of the matter which was making her cry just moments ago.

“Anne jealous over me? That is a thing I’ve never thought I would see.” She shoved him immediately with a pout formed in her face which Gilbert made sure to get rid off with many and many kisses.

The very next day, two lovebirds went to the store looking for a forgotten chain and there it was, as new as the love blooming between them and now it would never leave its place in her heart as the man who gave it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but there it goes, I hope you enjoyed it! If you're wondering where did I found inspiration for the title, it was the amazing music "Knightley's Walk" (btw, the whole Emma soundtrack is amazing). You can definitely tell if you know the story, that Anne's book of revelations is similar to Emma's - I decided to join my two favourite female characters.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
